The Princess and Her Knight
by Kagu-chan12
Summary: The story circles around a young Princess Hinata and her adventures when the royal family Uzumaki come to visit. She and her knight enjoy the presence of the only son Naruto in their stay. (ONE SHOT)


"Princess Hyuuga, please hurry. Your father demands your presence immediately," a soft voice called through the closed washroom door.

Hinata quickly dried herself and entered her room to come face to face with a beautiful deep red dress. Her lilac eyes widened a fraction as she took in the dress' texture and fabric. She sat down in front of her large mirror and allowed for her short hair to be brushed and tinkered with.

"Are we expecting guests Tenten?" Hinata asked as her servant and friend helped her into the corset. The brunette looked up at her through the mirror, a grin forming on her delicate features.

"The servants say we're being honored with a royal family today," Tenten stated as she tightened the clothing.

"Royal family?" Hinata whispered to herself with a raised brow. "I wasn't informed of this arrangement."

Tenten shrugged as her small hands went to work on fixing any details out of place. Her brown orbs traveled over the Hyuuga's form quickly with a smile. "Maybe this royal family will have a nice and handsome son for you to meet."

Hinata's face burned with embarrassment and she pouted when the brunette laughed at her. Tenten pushed back a small strand of violet hair that escaped from its pin, her touch gentle and caring. Hinata smiled and her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door.

"Princess Hyuuga, your mother is becoming impatient," a deep and sharp voice called to her.

Hinata took a deep breath and placed a smile on her face as she exited her room. The knight beside her door gave a small bow and allowed himself to take in her new choice of clothing.

"This way Princess Hyuuga," the knight spoke quickly as he walked by her side, leading her down the carefully decorated hallways. Hinata nodded to herself and tried her best to keep up with the male's fast pace. His long legs stretched out and took large steps while her petite ones struggled to take even half of his.

"You look rather...different?" The knight stated carefully, his eyes never wavering from their place ahead of them.

"Shall I take that as a compliment?" Hinata asked with a small blush as she smiled at the male.

"As you wish," he shrugged as they made a sharp left turn.

The hallways had never been this full before. There had only ever been the sight of a few servants running around doing small errands. However, now, almost all of the help were present and running around to fix decorations. Flowers were arranged in specific designs, carpets were dusted every few minutes, and vases were cleaned to see a perfect reflection.

"Then I sh-shall, sir Sasuke," the princess nodded to herself as she felt her cheeks warm just a bit more at the appearance of her stutter. The knight shook his head a bit and was quiet as they approached the large mahogany doors. His onyx eyes met her lilac ones for a brief moment as the doors opened and she was allowed entrance.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Hinata has arrived," Sasuke announced, his eyes lowering as a sign of submission in front of her parents.

"Thank you Sasuke," Hiashi's voice boomed as he dismissed the male and acknowledged his eldest daughter with a small nod. Sasuke took his post in the corner of the room where he could detect any threats quickly. Hiashi's nearly white eyes lingered on Hinata's for a moment as she took a seat on his left.

"Please excuse my tardiness. I wasn't aware we were having guests," Hinata bowed her head as she glanced around the table and noticed the new faces that smiled down at her.

"This is Lord and Lady Uzumaki," Hikari, Hinata's mother, explained from her seat; a wide grin on her face, "along with their handsome son Naruto."

Hinata bowed her head in respect and found her eyes drawn to the bright blonde who sat before her. His dazzling blue eyes sparkled in curiosity as he looked around the room. Lady Uzumaki sighed to herself as she laid a hand on the table, palms facing up. This was an old gesture to mean peace.

"May we speak informally now?" The bright red head asked with a tilt of her head. Her husband nearly choked on his water as he turned to look at his wife with wide blue eyes. Kushina raised a brow as she leaned on her right hand. "I asked this time, did I not?"

Minato dragged a hand down his face as released a nervous chuckle. "Please excuse her."

"We may speak informally if that is better to your liking," Hiashi stated before he took a sip of his drink and motioned for the kitchen maid to serve them all.

Kushina and Naruto visibly relaxed upon hearing this notion. They exchanged smiles as they were served and Kushina turned her attention onto Hinata, a coy smile forming on her face.

"The rumors are true then," she stated as she cut into her toast. "Hyuugas are all born beautiful."

Hikari's smile widened as she rubbed at her swollen stomach. She was due to give birth any day now, it was only a matter of time. Hinata had been counting down the days until she'd meet her younger sibling. Hikari laid her hand on the table, mirroring Kushina's as she turned her gaze on the young Uzumaki.

"The Uzumaki genes are quite lovely as well," Hikari nodded toward the boy and giggled when his face cheeks were engulfed in flames, similar to how Hinata was looking. "I hope the journey here was calm and quiet."

"Ah, it was; almost too quiet. The ride was long and tiresome," Naruto stated quickly, ignoring the glare his father was giving.

"Maybe you needed a companion around your age to entertain you," Hiashi noted as he pointedly looked at Hinata. Her lilac eyes widened as all eyes turned to her at the table. Her hands shook a bit as she held onto her utensils and her eyes desperately searched for something to focus on. A cough from across the table pulled the attention away from her and onto the stoic knight.

"Forgive me," Sasuke bowed his head as he was stared at by royal family. Naruto raised a brow at the male and puffed his chest out when he was glared at.

"Shall we get down to business?" Hiashi asked after a moment of silence. Minato nodded and turned to give his son a stern look. There was a silent argument between father and son before Naruto sighed in defeat; Minato allowed a smug smile to form on his face.

"Princess Hinata, was it?" Naruto asked and waited for the Hyuuga to nod. "Are there any fun things to do around here?"

"Ah, um, well there is the, um, there's the west garden," Hinata answered as she pushed around the remaining of her breakfast. Her head was slightly bowed in attempt to shield herself from her guests' gazes, but Naruto chuckled from across the table causing her to lift her face. His laugh had been warm and carefree.

"Would it be alright to show me this west garden?" Naruto asked his gaze turned to face the elder Hyuuga. Hiashi eyed the boy for a moment before he nodded.

"I'd like sir Sasuke to escort you both throughout your stay in the garden," Hikari stated with a small, careful smile. "One can never be reckless when it comes to our children."

"Agreed. Be careful with the princess, boy," Kushina warned as the duo stood from their seats and were followed out by the stoic knight.

0-0-0

"Ah it feels great to get out of there, don't you think?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as they came to a good distance away from the room. His large hands loosened his shirt collar and he threw his hands in the air as he stretched his sore muscles. "What do ya think they're talkin' about?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, not trusting her voice to be effective. Her short hair had been pinned away from her face but she desperately had the urge to hide away beneath her bangs. Naruto seemed to notice her discomfort and placed a careful hand on her back as he slowed down his pace.

"Is this garden of yours really that wonderful? At my home we don't have any gardens," the blonde stated with a smile as he tried to get her to speak.

With a flushed face and pounding heart she spoke carefully, "I enjoy the garden very much."

"Well if you enjoy it, I'm sure it is lovely," Naruto responded easily, he turned his gaze onto the glaring knight. "Do you enjoy the garden, sir Sasuke?"

"It is not my job to enjoy the garden," Sasuke responded with an annoyed glare as he walked ahead of the duo, giving the princess a frown as he past.

"I don't think he likes me much," Naruto mock whispered as they arrived outside and the garden gates could be seen down the pathway. His blonde hair swayed in the wind and he sighed as the air caressed his face.

"How long will you be staying?" Hinata asked as she took in the rising sun and colors in the sky.

"A week at most, I believe. Let's enjoy our time together," Naruto grinned as he took off his shoes and urged her to do the same.

"Your feet will be dirtied," Sasuke protested when the princess began to remove her shoes. Hinata shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish grin and yelped in joy when the blonde took her by the hand. Hinata turned back to see a glaring Sasuke chasing after them.

"You've got to be faster than that sir Grumpy!" Naruto called to the male with a chuckle as he lead the princess into the garden. "Know any good places to hide?"

Hinata nodded vigorously as she ran through the grass and toward the back of the castle. Sasuke lagged behind because of his heavy uniform. Hinata ran around a group of servants carrying flower seeds.

"Excuse us!" She called to them and skidded to a stop as she squeezed between the two garden sheds. Naruto pushed himself next to her and tried to muffle his laughter when Sasuke finally caught up with them. Hinata almost felt bad when he didn't find them and walked past their hiding spot.

"Nice spot Hinata!" Naruto grinned as he held out a fist for her to bump. Hinata giggled as she hit his fist with her own. A blush formed on the male's face. "You have a bright smile."

A blush formed on her face as she thanked the male for the compliment. She felt her racing heart finally calm down and she looked down at her dirty feet.

"Did we need to remove our shoes?" Hinata asked with tilt of her head.

"Nah, but it slowed our knight down didn't it?" Naruto grinned as he checked to see if the coast was clear, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I feel bad for abandoning him," Hinata admitted when her stoic friend was nowhere in sight. Naruto nodded and held out a hand for her to take.

"Let's go get your grumpy knight."

Hinata nodded at the fitting nickname as she thought of where the stoic male could have run off to. They walked across the vast field and Naruto rambled about the interesting antics that occurred in his household. Apparently, his family was here to negotiate a deal between the two royal families.

"I hope it isn't an arranged marriage," Naruto sighed as they took a break on their search for the missing knight.

"O-Oh?" Hinata eloquently added as she sat beside him to overlook the flowers.

"I'm a bit of a romantic," Naruto stated sheepishly as he scratched at his whiskers. "I want to marry for love not duty."

"Me as well," Hinata stated as she imagined her older self walking down the aisle toward her one true love.

"That's a foolish thought," Sasuke's sharp voice cut through the calm air. He chose to sit in the tight space between the duo and didn't bat an eye when Naruto made room for the male.

"Why's that grumpy?" Naruto asked as he gave the knight his full attention.

"You're a prince, you'll be marrying to align land or royalties. Unless you fall in love with a princ-" Sasuke cut himself off and shook his head. "Nevermind. Lady Uzumaki is approaching."

"Naruto!" Kushina's voice called to him from a small distance away. "I need you for a few moments!"

Naruto stood with a sigh and plucked off the extra dirt on his trousers. "There's a ball tonight, save me a dance?"

Hinata nodded with a smile and giggled at the male's failed attempt at a charismatic wink. She watched the male walk to his mother and her laughter returned when the blonde was scolded for not having any shoes on. Her lilac eyes turned to the silent knight beside her.

"Shall we stay here for a moment more?" Hinata asked as she played with the end of her dress.

"If you so wish to," Sasuke answered, his gaze pointedly not finding hers. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Hinata answered as she placed a careful hand on his shoulder.

"Does the prince interest you?" Sasuke asked as he finally looked into her doe eyes.

A blush formed on her face as she shook her head violently. "We've only just met!"

Sasuke nodded, a rare smile on his face as he took in this information. Hinata felt her heart pound against her chest as she hid her quickly reddening face. He had only smiled when he was extremely pleased about something. Sasuke carefully scanned the area to see if any nosy bystanders were watching them. When he deemed that the coast was clear, he reached a hand out to hold her hand.

"If given the chance, I'd like to dance with you as well," Sasuke announced, his onyx eyes staring into hers for a moment longer than he usually did.

"I'd enjoy that," Hinata stated with a smile and slight tilt of her head. Sasuke watched as her face slowly turned an even darker shade of red.

"Then shall we practice?" The young knight asked as he stood from his seat and held out a hand for the princess to take. His dark eyes never wavered from her wide gaze.

"Is that appropriate? We have no music," Hinata tried to reason with the male but still accepted his outstretched hand.

Sasuke pulled her up and sighed when he realized she still didn't have any shoes on. They stood in position and a smirk formed on the male's face as he began to lead them. Hinata hummed a random tune and found she enjoyed the relaxed features her knight was sporting at the moment.

"Would you marry below your rank?" Sasuke asked suddenly, his hold on her hand tightened just a bit.

"I don't care much for rank. People are people regardless," Hinata shrugged as they twirled around in a circle.

"Says the princess," Sasuke teased with a smirk. A blush spread across the young Hyuuga's cheeks as she tried to hide behind her bangs, that were unfortunately pinned up. "I'm...overjoyed to hear this."

Hinata smiled at the male and was pleasantly surprised when the male smiled back at her. Her ears pounded against her chest as she realized just how handsome the knight truly was. His smile had only added to his fine features. If she hadn't known any better, if she were to have met him while he wore his normal attire, she would have thought of him to be the son of a powerful lord.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud, sharp cough came from atop of the small garden. There stood Sasuke's older brother, wearing his riding uniform. His eyes were kind and he seemed to find their position quite amusing.

"Lady Hyuuga, I'm afraid that I need my brother's services in the dojo," Itachi announced as he bowed his head slightly. Though he was slightly older than her, Itachi had always been quite fond of the young Hyuuga.

Hinata nodded to him and reluctantly separated from the knight. A frown sported his features as he helped her gather her things and walk back up the hill.

"I'll be seeing you then, Princess Hinata," Sasuke bowed and took two steps forward before stopping to turn to her once more. "We shall continue this later on this evening."

Hinata nearly died at just how suggestive the knight's statement sounded. Itachi seemed to choke on air and in a moment of shock, smacked the boy upside his head.

"Watch your words around the princess," Itachi hissed as he pinched the male's ear. "Forgive him, please, princess."

Hinata smiled and watched as the brothers took off. Her eyes lingered on her knight's back and she briefly wondered whether the male had ever danced at one of the balls before.

0-0-0

"Lady Hinata you mustn't rub at your eyes after I've finished perfecting them!" Tenten nearly screeched as she slapped at the Hyuuga's hands for the umpteenth time.

"Ah, but it bothers my eyes!" Hinata protested as she squinted into the mirror.

"I give up," Tenten sighed dramatically as she fetched for a rag and dabbed at the Hyuuga's eyes. "This color would have made your beautiful lilac eyes give the illusion of being larger."

"My eyes are already large and overbearing," Hinata argued with a smile and stood from her seat. She twirled in her beautiful golden colored dress and loved the way she could hide behind her bangs with this hairstyle. "Thank you dear friend."

"Always and forever, my lady," Tenten smiled as she rubbed her suddenly sweaty hands onto her gown. "Now go, your knight in shining armor awaits you."

"My knight?" Hinata asked, her tone one of confusion as she opened her door to reveal this a bored looking blonde. "Pr-Prince Naruto!"

His eyes brightened considerably upon seeing her and a blush adorned his features. "Hello Princess Hinata. I've come to escort you to your own ball."

"Ah, um, is that right? Well, I'm all set," Hinata stammered over her words as she placed a hand over his curved arm.

"You look beautiful tonight," Naruto grinned and took slow deliberate steps so she could keep up with his pace.

"Thank you," Hinata stated with a smile and ducked behind her bangs. "You as well."

"That is quite the compliment coming from the princess of this household," Naruto teased and enjoyed the way her face lit up in flames. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind today. Mother needed to get my measurements and sure enough that took all day."

"It's fine, Sir Sasuke kept me company for a while," Hinata smiled and remembered her time with the dancing knight.

"Did you now? And where is out sir Grumpy tonight?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Teasing him seems to be a very fun pastime."

"I'm not all too sure actually," Hinata stated with a small frown.

Sasuke was usually the one to escort her to these formal events. Since he had become a knight, they had mostly been inseparable. Wherever the princess went, so do did Sasuke. He was tasked with her protection but Hinata enjoyed his company all the same.

"He'll resurface, I'm sure. I don't think he very much likes me alone with you," Naruto shrugged as they made a sharp left turn. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear!"

Sasuke had nearly run into them and his eyes widened when he caught sight of them. He was out of his uniform and wore a formal suit. His hair had also been slicked back to reveal his sharp, pale features. A frown formed on his face.

"I was on my way to retrieve you but it seems I was too late," Sasuke stated as his eyes turned to eye the blonde prince who merely smiled in retaliation.

"You've got to be quicker than that with our princess, Sir Grumpy. Competition is everywhere," Naruto grinned and Hinata was completely oblivious to the tension that struck the air.

"There is no competition if I've already won," Sasuke smirked as he took in her attire. "You look lovely.

"Thank you. Shall we all go together?" Hinata asked as she smiled at the knight. She always enjoyed to see the male out of uniform. He had looked a lot more relaxed and his features seemed less intense.

With Naruto on her left side and Sasuke on her right, together they all entered the ballroom and took in the careful decorations.

"His Royal Prince Naruto and Royal Princess Hinata, have arrived," Sasuke announced and lowered his head for a moment.

The servants seemed to have been preparing for something like this for awhile. They lingered on the sidelines as they admired their work and Hinata was proud she had such determined people to work with. Sasuke taped her right hand and Hinata was concerned about the frown on his face.

"My brother is leaving for a trade tonight and I must see him off," Sasuke spoke slowly and carefully.

"Itachi's leaving? Why did you not meet with him first then?" Hinata asked with a pout as she took a step forward.

"…I wanted to escort you. But I was too late," Sasuke stated with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hinata's eyes widened with surprise as a blush spread across her pale cheeks. Naruto eyed them from where he stood. Sasuke rubbed at his neck, a nervous habit, and caught her gaze for just a moment.

"I'll only be gone for a moment," the knight reassured the princess. He reached a hesitant hand out to grasp her hand. "You owe me a dance."

"We danced yesterday," Hinata stated with a smile as she squeezed their entangled hands.

"A real one this time, Lady Hyuuga," Sasuke nodded and slowly let go of her hand as he walked out of the room.

"Send my goodbyes to Itachi," Hinata called to him and felt a hand lightly tap at her shoulder. She turned to see a grinning blonde prince with tinted red cheeks.

"Y'know, marriages between a royal family and knights are more common than you'd think," Naruto stated with a coy grin.

"M-Marriages?" Hinata stammered as she hid behind her bangs.

"Watching you both speak is like watching a married couple," Naruto sighed and then his eyes grew wide. "Ah yes I've almost forgotten. We aren't being arranged for marriage. At least not yet."

Hinata smiled and bumped shoulders with the male. Their parents arrived in unison and Kushina seemed to be shining brightly as she caught sight of the duo. Hikari on the other hand held a small frown, her eyes narrowed as she searched through the guests' faces.

After announcing the commencement of the ball, both women quickly abandoned their husbands and almost ran to their respective children. Kushina was shining with happiness as she was the test to arrive.

"You both look friendly, dearest," Kushina stated with a raised brow and coy smile. Hinata could spot the resemblances between her and the prince.

"I like it here. Thank you for allowing us to stay," Naruto said with a grin as he lowered his head just a bit at the female Hyuuga head.

Hikari seemed surprised at this but smiled at him nonetheless. "It's no burden. May I ask where Sasuke is?"

"Ah, he's seeing his Itachi off," Hinata interjected quickly. "He came to escort me first though if that is what you're worried about."

"We both did," Naruto grinned as he nudged his friend's shoulder. The action didn't go unnoticed by the mothers.

"You don't say," Hikari stated with a new, almost coy smile.

Kushina stuck her tongue out at the Hyuuga. Their husbands approached them carefully.

"Do we have a winner?" Minato asked with a small laugh as he eyed the young duo.

Hinata raised a brow and shared a look of confusion with Naruto. He shrugged and held out a hand when he noticed others gathering around to dance. She smiled at him and allowed herself to be twirled onto the dance floor.

"I haven't danced in years, so be gentle with me," Naruto warned with a sheepish grin as he hesitantly took the lead.

They danced for two songs and Hinata was only stepped on three times. Naruto had apologized with red cheeks and bowed his head sheepishly when the young princess had giggled at him. They separated and Naruto was immediately pulled away to dance with other young women. His blue eyes softened as he was pulled away from her but Hinata smiled at him. She gave him a thumbs up and giggled when a blush adorned his features. She briefly wondered if she had looked just as flustered whenever she blushed.

She watched on the sidelines and enjoyed the smiles of those who danced. The K

knights, out of uniform, had chosen to take full advantage of their small freedom as they danced all around the room. Their laughter was loud and carefree but she found herself searching for her own knight. A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

Sasuke smirked as he held out a hand. Hinata smiled up at him as she accepted his palm. He led her to the middle of the ballroom and lightly pressed against her, his large palm held hers tightly. He took the first steps and enjoyed the way her short hair swayed with their twirls.

"You're quite the dancer," Hinata teased with a grin.

"Itachi and a certain beautiful princess taught me well," Sasuke nodded with mock ignorance.

"D-Did they now?" Hinata asked with a blush, her stomach was full of butterflies as a tingling sensation filled her.

Sasuke smiled down at her and she felt her stomach do somersaults. "Itachi once told me that knights weren't assigned to one royal family all of their lives."

Hinata nodded and felt her heart squeeze just a bit. Was he asking to be the knight of another royal family? Did he enjoy Naruto's company that much to leave her behind?

"But I find myself wanting to protect only you," Sasuke continued on and twirled her around in a circle. A deep blush had engraved itself onto her cheeks and spread to her neck.

"I wouldn't want any other knight in shining armor," Hinata whispered, her voice soft as she felt his warmth spread through her chest. Sasuke smiled down at her and held her hand up to his lips.

From not to far away, Hikari and Kushina squealed in delight as they watched scene unfold before them.

"I don't even care that I lost," Lady Uzumaki laughed as she embraced the female. "I always have a second shot with the cute child you're bearing."

"It is far too early to decide who my child is marrying," Hiashi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I bet it'll be a prince," Hikari continued on as if the male never spoke.

"I bet it's another knight," Kushina grinned and then turned to duo. "It reminds me of when Minato proposed."

Hinata and Sasuke stood together for the rest of the night and when the ball ended, he escorted her to her room. She held onto his arm as they walked and unconsciously leaned against him. They walked slowly but soon enough her large bedroom door came into view.

"Goodnight Lady Hyuuga," Sasuke said and bowed. When he rose Hinata grabbed his hands to hold. A surprised blush formed on his face. "What is it?"

"Continue to be knight until we are old enough," Hinata demanded, her lilac eyes brimming with determination.

"As you wish, but may I ask why the sudden request," Sasuke asked as his obsidian eyes met her lilac ones.

"I don't care for rank," Hinata smiled as she tightened her grip on his hands. "But I wish for you to always protect me as I protect you."

"Are...are you courting me Lady Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes. "Please forgive me."

He stated this quickly before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Hinata let go of his hands and pushed against him, a blush adorning her pale features.

"You look rather different," Sasuke smiled at her and allowed for her to rush into her room.

His princess wanted him to always be her knight so that is what he would do. He took post outside her door and smiled to himself as he touched his lips. She had bitten him in her surprise.


End file.
